Amor Frustrado
by DMFools
Summary: ¿Te rompo las piernas o el corazón?... Hombre no sé, las piernas se curan, el corazón no. DickDami


**Pareja:** Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne

 **Com:** Al final termine escribiendo de esto mientras escuchaba una PL de YT. Son las 2:00AM no esperen gran cosa.

En fin, lo de siempre. Perdón por el exceso de comas, puntos y errores de ortografía. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Richard 'Dick' Grayson está enamorado. Si, así tal cual lo anuncio a las tres de la mañana mientras bebía con Wally y Conner, este último solo iba en plan de niñero. Todo había pasado en cuanto Wally hablo de sus romances fallidos, las miradas con las chicas de la recepción y el cómo se mojaba por estar con la vecina que vivía a tres casas de la suya. De alguna manera entre copas, Dick termino hablando de su 'amor no correspondido', de la persona que le robaba el aliento con un simple gesto de labios, era la misma que le podía decir 'lánzate del maldito puente' y Dick muy obedientemente lo haría con tal de ver la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de su muy amada persona favorita.

 **─ Viejo, eso es jodido ─** expreso Wally con la mitad de la cerveza en la mano **─, ¿Amor? No estas ya sabes… con ganas de solo tener sexo.**

Richard soltó una sonora carcajada ante esa oración tan profunda─ **. No lo creo, ambos sabemos que sexo no me ha faltado nunca.**

Conner quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación le dio la razón a Dick **─. Es amor, Wally. Acéptalo ─** agrego cruzando sus brazos en un gesto de total apoyo hacia su amigo.

Para Dick no era una sorpresa que no le creyeran, incluso él había dudado mucho antes de aceptar su amor. Muchas mujeres han pasado por su cama, algunos hombres y puede que ambos al mismo tiempo; nunca le ha faltado un compañero, pero había una clara diferencia entre un compañero sexual y un compañero romántico. Soltó un largo suspiro y bebió el contenido de su botella de un solo sorbo, si Damian lo viera ahora se reiría de su patético estado. Como ama a ese mocoso, lo ama con cada fibra de su ser.

 **─ ¿Y? ¿Quién es la afortunada o afortunado?**

Dick Grayson por una vez en su vida se queda en silencio. Sus ojos están sobre los de su pelirrojo amigo y niega con la cabeza, de sus labios no va a salir nada aun si es torturado, nadie debe saber que esta jodidamente enamorado del hijo de Bruce Wayne.

 **─Eso es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber, Grayson.**

La simple mención de su apellido, aquel tono de voz arrogante y demandante estremece su cuerpo. Gira su rostro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios─. My litlle bird, que agradable sorpresa ─habla. Su cuerpo se levanta torpemente hasta llegar al moreno extendiendo ambos brazos en un claro gesto de 'dame un abrazo'. Conner suspira relajando sus hombros dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice.

Damian suspira y peina su cabello hacia atrás **─. Es una costumbre tuya recibirme con tus lados más patéticos, Grayson ─** habla con frialdad, pero sin rechazar el gesto de Richard **─,** **encima con alcohol barato. Vaya diversión la tuya.**

A Dick le da igual si Damian le está sermoneando, burlándose o insultándolo, él es feliz entre los brazos de su no tan pequeño hermano─. El mejor alcohol lo saco contigo, mis sonrisas son tuyas, Dami.

Aquella simple oración hace click en Conner quien mira rápidamente a Wally con un ligero gesto de sorpresa. El pelirrojo le devuelve la mirada, se levanta con ambas manos en alto, una clara señal de paz, y mira a Damian─ Solo hemos bebido, nada más ─responde, aun cuando la pregunta no es dicha, la mirada de Damian Wayne es muy similar a la de Batman cuando pide respuestas. Conner asiente confirmando lo dicho por Wally y ambos se van en completo silencio, no creen que sea necesario despedirse de Dick cuando este se halla pegado al cuello de Damian, brazos alrededor de su cintura y la expresión de un idiota enamorado.

Damian observa todo en completo silencio con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, apenas a dicho un par de palabras y los amigos de Dick han corrido─. No piensas responder a la pregunta de West ─murmura acomodando a Dick entre sus brazos, salir del bar va a ser toda una hazaña, la que ya es una rutina de cada sábado por la noche.

 **─ No, no lo hare... Aunque ya sabes, según Jason me vuelvo patético en cuanto la persona que amo está cerca de mí.**

 **─ Todd es un idiota, solo te vez vergonzosamente adorable, Richard.**

 **─ También te amo, Dami.**

Damian sonríe suavemente observando a Grayson, sus manos se mueven con cuidado sobre su espalda y suspira. Mañana será un nuevo día, uno donde Grayson no se acuerde de sus palabras y Damian deba volver a esperar hasta el siguiente sábado para escuchar a Dick decirla nuevamente.


End file.
